Dreams Come True
by BornToBeWeird
Summary: Sophie has always dreamed of meeting and dating Leo Howard. now she has her chance. will she get KICK together on the show? or LEOLIVIA in real life? see where Sophie's journey takes you. rated T for swear words.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so a little bit about this story… it's a combination of a dream I had and a fantasy of one of my best friends. *cough* Sophie *cough* pretty much what happens it that its from the point of view of an OC, aka Sophie. And the characters are going to be Leo and Olivia, not Jack and Kim. I mean I will put in that they are on the show and like that. but do you get what I'm saying? Anyways, read, enjoy, REVIEW. **

I dropped my bag at the foot of my bed, then turned and looked at the mirror. Eww. My dirty blonde hair was unbelievably frizzy. I usually don't wear it down, but in a low side ponytail to the left. I gathered my hair and put it in a messy bun at the top of my head. I was dead beat, modeling is tough. I'm a model for Wilameana. (**I don't know how to spell it.**) I glanced at the clock, 7:58pm. OMG Kickin' It was on soon! I raced down the stairs and planted myself in front of the tv. The new episode this week was Wazombie Warriors. I'm so exicted! There is going to be KICK! Like O.M.G.! I sat through the entire episode, not moving.

"KICK PREVAILS!" I screamed.

"Sophie! What are you talking about?" my mom called.

"KIM AND JACK ARE LIKE THIS CLOSE TO GETTING TOGETHER!" I yelled, jumping for joy. I picked up my phone and called Jackie, my only friend who shares my love for Kickin' It. Well, I started it on her, and I'm more obsessed, but it's all good.

After a few rings she picked up. Before I could say anything she said "I saw it!" I laughed.

"I love how you knew what I was calling about, without even saying anything." We talked for a few more minutes, quoting the show of all the KICK moments.

After we hung up, I laid in my bed and started fantasizing my life if I was dating Leo Howard… I mean, he just turned 15 a few months ago, and I just turned 14 last month, so my chances are good. He's bound to love me. I'm a model, and I'm blonde. Enough said.

A couple weeks later I got a call from my agent.

"hello?" I answered the phone.

"great news Sophie! You know how you wanted to go into acting?"

I nodded, knowing that she can't see me.

"well I got you a job!"

I was shocked. A real acting job? But it was going to be something small probably. "ok what is it?" I asked.

"you are going to be in a few episodes of a tv show!"

My mouth dropped open. "what show?" I managed to sputter out.

"Kickin' It" was the answer.

I completely spazzed out. I dropped the phone and started dancing, not caring who could see me. "OH MY GOD. OH MY FUCKING GOD. I AM GOING TO BE ON KICKIN' IT!" I screamed. I jumped around, spazzing out, and scaring anyone who was unfortunate to see me like this.

I finally picked up the phone again. "when am I leaving and for how long?" I tried to say as calmly as possible.

My agent sighed. "tomorrow after school. We have to get to Los Angelis and start filming right away. One other thing, you aren't going with your family. They are staying. You are the only one going."

My mouth dropped open. How in fucking hell is my mom going to let me do this? Like holy shit.

After I hung up the phone, I grabbed a suitcase from under my bed. I could not stop bouncing. I was literally jumping for joy. I looked through my closet, hating everything. Nothing was cute enough for me to meet Olivia Holt, and Leo Howard. I mean, they were like royalty. People should be kissing the ground they walk on.

I finally packed most of my "presentable" clothes. Now I had to think of a way to tell my friends I was leaving, and I wouldn't be back until January. That's like 3 months! I laid back onto my bed, and closed my eyes, excited and dreading tomorrow.

**Was that any good? Please tell me. And Sophie? You may put your input… but since you are MY OC, I own you. You hear that? I OWN YOU! WHAT NOW?! Lol everyone review and tell me how I did, give me input and I will take bad criticism. So bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

SOPHIE POV

I looked out the window of the plane, thinking about this past day. Saying goodbye to my friends was the hardest thing that I had ever done. The tears still shone in my eyes. I was going to miss all of them. But for now, I can't wait until I get to California. I was dressed for success, my outfit of good luck. My favorite vintage Van Halen shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and my back Vans. My favorite outfit ever. I could see California below, I was so excited! After getting all my luggage, we gave it to a driver to bring to my hotel. Veronica, my agent, and I are going to the set of Kickin' It! I seriously think I might die in excitement. It's not healthy. I kept bouncing and being impatient. I threw my hair over my shoulder and started to pass time by practicing my "model face". Hey, beauty isn't easy you know.

The set. Was. Amazing! I could see the actual "dojo" right here infront of me! Like OMG!

"Hello, you must be Sophie" a voice I could recognize from miles away said. It was just that amazing. It was Leo Howard! I turned with a shocked but excited expression. Now it was his turn to be shocked.

"no way! You like Van Halen too?!" he asked.

"oh what this?" I asked innocently, gesturing to my shirt. I knew perfectly well that he loved Van Halen, so I loved him too. I wore the shirt just to get his attention. "I didn't know I was wearing this. Whaaaaat?" my voice going high at the end.

"you must be a huge fan then" Leo said.

"pssh yeah!" I gushed. "I love him, almost as much as I love you!" as I said that last part, I clamped my hand over my mouth, giving away the fact that I was a mega-super-crazy-but still very attractive-fan of him! Oh what did I just do? I messed up my chances of ever dating him! My life is over! 'No it's no" I told myself. Then I realized, yeah it is. Leo Howard is like my soul is super awesome and I have been in love with him for just about ever! If he thinks I'm a crazy fan, he won't hang out with me! Oh no…

Turns out (surprise) he did want to hang out with me. We ended up leaving the set and walking to an ice cream shop. I went onto twitter on my phone and tweeted "hangin' with my fav celeb ever! IamLeoHoward I love ice cream too!" I know I sound really stupid. But I usually do, and I have to let all my friends know what I'm doing.

We ended up walking along a nearby beach as the sun set. I shivered, it was starting to get cold out. Leo noticed, and pulled me close to him. His arm slung around my shoulders, keeping me warm. It was absolutely perfect, could it get any better? I didn't think it could, but then it happened. Leo turned and faced me.

"Sophie, are you ready to start filming tomorrow?" he asked.

"No," I answered honestly. "what if I mess up? What if you all laugh at me because I'm younger than all of you? What if I can't say my lines right? What if-" but I was cut off by Leo interrupting me.

"you are not going to mess up. We won't laugh at you. We don't care that you're younger, and it's only by a year anyway. You will say your lines fine. I believe in you." It was so sweet.

Then he started to come closer to me. What was he doing?

LEO POV

When I saw this girl, I couldn't believe my eyes! She was absolutely amazing. He blonde hair with brown underneath, her blue eyes, the fact that she was a few inches shorter than me… HOT! Jeez. Fuck, how do I ask her out? I could tell she liked me, I wanted to show her I liked her too. So I made my move to kiss her… if only it worked…

SOPHIE POV

Oh…My…Gosh… he was getting closer and closer. I didn't know what to do! I've never kissed a guy before! Shocking, I know. I kinda just stood there like an idiot, then I began to get closer to him too. When suddenly _CRACK!_

I tripped over a shell or something and fell. As I fell, I flailed my arms wildly, and one of my hands, clenched in a fist, caught Leo right in the face. Hence the cracking sound. I didn't know if I broke my hand or his face. WHAT IF I BROKE LEO HOWARD'S FACE?!

"Leo!" I shrieked, when I regained my footing. "Are you ok? Did I break your face? OMG I broke your face. Holy mother fish! I broke Leo Howard's face!" I was talking so fast, he probably didn't understand what I was saying.

"Sophie you did not break my face" Leo said, laughing, but he was clutching his cheek where I hit him.

"Are you sure?" I could feel a panic/spaz attack coming on. What if I flipped out and hit him again? He'll never like me anymore!

"I'm sure." He chuckled to himself then.

"what?" I said, annoyed.

"don't kiss much?" he teased.

"Shut Up!" my voice going high and cracking. I then shoved him, he fell to the sand. When he got up, he had a mischievous look in his eyes. Oh no. I knew to run, and fast.

I turned and sprinted away as fast as I could. I could hear his footsteps as he chased me.

"no!" I yelled playfully. "get away!" he was almost close enough to touch. I swatted him with my hand. He caught it and we both stopped running. We were inches apart and breathing heavy. His hands held mine, and I don't know where his gaze was, I stared at my feet.

"So," I said, breaking the awkward silence. "you do this often?"

The next day, we were filming the episode. It was where Jack and Kim a fight and stopped being friends. My character, Melissa, got them together by locking them in a room. Then KICK finally happens! I'm so excited!

"hey Leo" I said, walking into the set.

"Hi" he answered, then looked behind him. "oh yeah, did you meet-" but he was cut off by me.

"OMG you're Olivia Holt!" I gushed. She smiled. Wow! So pretty! I think I might faint!

"yeah, you're Sophie right?" she answered. Even her voice was perfect.

"who else would I be?" I said, then laughed awkwardly.

"ok," Leo said, capping his hands together. "we should start."

We got into our places. In this scene, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Rudy aren't needed so they were coming to the set later.

"And…ACTION!" the director yelled.

"Jack! You are obviously in love with Melissa! I saw you guys flirting!" Olivia announced.

"You're crazy Kim! If you think I love anyone but you!" Leo said. "uh… I mean…" he then trailed off.

He and Olivia stepped closer together… if I didn't know better, I would say they were really in love with each other and about to kiss… they are such good actors.

I walked out very quietly. I stepped right behind them, and right as their lips were about to meet I pushed their heads apart.

"JAACCCCKKKK!" I half-yelled. "what. Are. You. Doing? I thought you loved ME?!"

"you guys will be so… happy… together. Bye Jack. I don't think we can be friends." And with that, Olivia ran off out of the camera's view.

"Kim! Wait. Kim!" Leo shouted. And scene!

"That. was. Amazing! OMG KICK! It's finally going to happen!" I squealed.

Everyone looked at me.

"what? I can be a fan too!" I huffed, then walked off.


End file.
